Switching networks have been developed which operate at frequencies up to and exceeding 40 GHz. The switching elements in such networks use a combination of shunt passive FET devices and quarter-wave transformers, or combinations of series and shunt passive FET devices. Passive FET devices, in one type of switch, require bias to be applied to the gate and not between the source and drain. Broadband switches using a combination of active and passive switching elements have also been demonstrated.